Forget Me Not
by MiserableFairy13
Summary: After witnessing a truly heartbreaking scene, Rukia leaves the human world for Soul Society. A spark with an ice-cold captain might just end up happily ever after. Until Kurosaki, Inoue, Hinamori, and others are thrown into the cold mix.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun beating down on the citizens, but the wind soaring gracefully through the blue sky. Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo lay down next to each other on the beach. A lovestruck lifeguard gazed longingly at Inoue, and enviously at Kurosaki. In a nasally voice, Orihime talked about how this was the perfect scene, and that Rukia would never have to know. Gazing at a cloud, Ichigo wondered how he had gotten into this mess in the first place, and why he was with an annoying redhead that could somehow talk and talk without him ever listening. As the sun set on the incredibly strange couple, fate wondered what it would do with these two.

Rukia Kuchiki looked through the jewelry store and picked out a glittering Chappy necklace and another strawberry one. Smiling inwardly, she was glad she had found someone who would never leave her and truly loved her. In fact, right now he was probably thinking of her as he drove home from work. Yes, her little Ichi-kun had finally gotten a job as a kendo instructor. Drifting from him, her thoughts shifted to Orihime Inoue. The little pest was a waitress at a café. And, what's more, she was dating Ishida, the one least likely person. Wonder what Ishida's doing? He was now the owner of the Karakura Hospital, just like Ryuken Ishida. Ryuken passed away at the old age of…she actually didn't know, but still. As she strolled through the park, she thought she might visit the sushi place at the beach to buy some takeout for Ichi-kun.

Sitting up, Ichigo heard Orihime's phone ringing. Swiftly, she pulled it from her designer bag, and asked, "Yes, Uryu, what is it?" He heard Ishida's voice faintly resounding from the celluar module (the latest, he was told). Eyes slightly widening, Inoue said, "Oh, I was just at the grocery store, buying some…um, wasabi and fish? Yes, that's it, sushi ingredients. "The noise died down as the call ended. Looking lovingly at him, she said, "We should go now, Kurosaki-kun."Nodding, he allowed her to take his arm, and saunter down the path, just as the sun dipped low into the horizon. He walked to the changing rooms, and quickly changed into the kendo clothes he usually wore for work. Exiting, he found himself waiting for Inoue. Why did females take so much longer than men when changing? He didn't know, and kind of didn't want to. Spotting a familiar hairstyle, he froze as he saw Uryu and Rukia coming toward him. Smiling at him, Rukia pulled out a necklace with a strawberry pendant. Red in the face, he started to speak. "Hey, Ishida. Is there anything going on?" Ishida instantly demanded, "Where's my wife, Kurosaki!?" Just then, Orihime exited the changing rooms. Her stare was instantly met by Rukia's, and his guilty one by Ishida. Realizing what it meant, Rukia emitted a small cry of surprise, and rushed back on the path to the car. Swinging his fist, Ishida punched him in the jaw. Blood rushed down from his face, onto the picturesque sand. Inoue then slapped Ishida. Surprised, hurt, and angry, Ishida walked away without looking back to his car. Silently, the pair padded to Ichigo's Mercedes, and sat down. As he drove, she talked about how she would like to do this another time, and would he be free on Friday? Mechanically nodding, he kept on seeing Rukia's expression. Wondering how he could have been so stupid, he resolved to make things right.

Rukia reassured herself that this was all just a dream, and nothing ever happened. Just to be certain, she pinched herself. "Ow!" she thought mentally. Okay, so this wasn't a dream. Now, she would..what would she do? If it wasn't a dream, Ichi-kun was really being unfaithful and Orihime was being a backstabbing friend. Ishida was probably very hurt by both of their betrayals. She could tell her brother. Yes, her brother. He might not understand the strange affairs of women, but at least he could be comforting when he wanted to. Mentally, she reminded herself to tell Byakuya not to beat up Ichigo and severely injure Inoue. Pulling her old Soul Phone out of her desk drawer, she wondered if it still worked. Pressing #1 on the speed dial, she called her brother. His cool, calm, and collected voice soothed her. If hell froze over, at least he would be the same as always. She told him she needed him to open the Senkaimon as soon as he could. Surprised, Byakuya agreed. Using shunpo to travel to the meeting spot, she let the bright lights consume her.

Ichigo called, "I'm home, "to the darkness. He only felt emptiness and despaired when he didn't hear Rukia's voice. Orihime was with Ishida, who was likely mad at her. Pulling open the desk drawer, he froze when he didn't see her Soul phone and her zanpakuto. Zangetsu was still there, as always, but not Sode no Shirayuki. Panicking, he quickly rushed to Urahara's shop with Shunpo. There he was, smiling as always, lucky old Hat-and-Clogs. At least he didn't have to worry about his wife getting mad at him. "When's the fastest you can get me to Soul Society?" he demanded with a mad glint in his eyes. Looking at him reproachfully, Urahara told him that he could get him there in 24 hours. Nodding his thanks, Ichigo settled down to wait, but was soon consumed by sweet sleep. Chuckling madly, Urahara tweaked a few buttons and pulled some levers.

Rukia arrived in Soul Society. She instantly rushed back to the 13th division to see if Captain Ukitake was still there. Sure enough, he was there. And so where Kiyone and Sentaro, both wearing the lieutenant's armband, arguing. Ukitake looked up at her with a wide smile, and said quietly and simply, "You're back." Rukia nodded, tears slipping down her pale face. She wondered if she could still get a spot as a seated officer. As if he had read her mind, he said, "You're in luck. Matsumoto recently activated her Bankai. And so, she is now captain of the 3rd divison. You can be Shiro-chan's lieutenant." Smiling, a rare occurrence, she nodded and headed down to the 10th division. There, the icy captain was sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork. That wasn't new. But what was was the absence of the pictures of Momo on the wall. Silently wondering if she had died, she ventured to ask, "Hitsugaya-taichou, wh-wh-why are the pictures gone?" Sighing heavily, he swerved to look at her, and answered, "Hinamori has gone to Aizen while you were gone." Shocked, she stood there in silence. She knew that Hinamori had been obsessed and fooled by Aizen, but she hadn't thought for a second that she might betray Soul Society. The office was now upholstered with white and shades of light blue. Shaking away her concerns, she blurted out the question. And surprisingly, he said…yes.

Kurosaki Ichigo sat in the office of Ukitake, questioning him about Rukia. Smiling a fake smile, he responded every single time, "I have no idea, really." Finally, he mustered enough courage to ask where she was. The answer that she was in the 10th division with the icy-cold captain enraged him. "Is she a lieutenant?" he asked stonily. Nodding, Ukitake added, "And what's more, Shiro-chan seems to be getting quite fond of her. I doubt you'll be able to get her back easily. Especially after that little rendezvous with that Inoue Orihime girl. Rukia deserves better than that. Goodnight." Ukitake stood up, and led his two bickering lieutenants away, leaving Ichigo alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I used to hate when authors did this to me! Oh well. I wonder what's in store for Hinamori?**

**I do not own Bleach.**

CHAPTER TWO: The Memories I Never Had

As ex-shinigami lieutenant Hinamori Momo sat on the grayish bedspread in her room, she hugged a plushie of Aizen tight. Oh, just thinking of him made her feel so happy all over again. After all, she had run away for him, hadn't she? And she was glad she did. What could a world without him be like? The man who woke her up at exactly 5:00 every morning, had saved her life, and made her coffee without her even asking. She had fallen for him when he, Tosen, and Gin had saved them from those hollows. That uptight Hisagi. He thought he was so good. Even in the dry, desertous land of Hueco Mundo her spirits could not fall this sunny afternoon. Feeling bouncy and perky again, she skipped all the way out of her section and to Aizen's private quarters. He had personally requested she meet him there when she felt better! Yay! Nothing could go wrong, not even if she died that moment.

"Welcome, Momo," said Aizen smoothly. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," she murmured, remembering from Rangiku to always pretend to be shy around boys you liked so it made you look harder to get. "I feel much better. Thank you for the potion."

Grinning, he replied just as perfectly, "Don't worry, Momo. It was nothing." He smiled gently on the outside, but on the inside, he was rejoicing. Yes! The stupid little brat had done something right for once. If he was correct in his calculations, and Szayel in his mixing, then the memories had been long gone. So, if the Soul Society captured her, she wouldn't even remember the color of Ulquiorra's hair. Now, he could toss her out to the Hollows. Ever since he had met her, her perky little voice, perfect hair, and weak body had irritated him to hell. But, he had to admit, it was fun seeing the look on Toshiro Hitsugaya's face when Momo had become a traitor. The idiot had had everything. She was loved, adored, had tons of friends, a nice home, a high position, and an envious face. You name it, she threw it away. When he was a child, he was alone in the world. Nobody. So, he had turned to his mind to earn him a piece of bread for the week. There were contests where the smartest person won. He entered under different names each time, and he won meager childhood food that was always there. Candy, vegetables, bread. But to him, just whatever food he got was worth countless years. That girl couldn't even dream of what he had faced. Oh yeah. She was still here. Stupid brat.

"Well, Momo, seeing as you're here, I need your help with something," he lied. "There is food in the kitchen, and everyone always fights on who gets to cook..."

What? Captain was asking her, a worthless thing compared to him. She had to accept! "Okay," she replied, masking her joy. "I will. I won't fail you!"

Sighing, she left. Hmm, what to cook? Well, she knew how to make sushi, mochi, rice balls, noodles, and a variety of other things. How about rice, bream, and lettuce with a little salt? Perfect. Flash-stepping into the kitchen, she pulled open cabinets, plugged in toasters, and set the table. Humming, she set to work. Throwing in a little salt, and stirring, she said,"There! That should be it." Putting in down on the table, she rang the dinner bell, which echoed throughout the Espada's chambers and various other rooms. In a flash, everyone was there in the dining room. Glad her duty to Aizen had been done perfectly, she decided to go for a swim. That would complete the day!

Sitting in the steaming pool, she relaxed. Her stress melted away as fast as it came. Laying her head against the stone tiles, the water rocked against her body. This was the life. Ha! If only...huh? She didn't even remember. Where was she again? The pool, idiot! What was wrong with her head? She was forgetting things as soon as they happened. Getting out and drying off, she walked down the hallway. 'Tommorow,' she decided, 'I'll think about this.' Actually, she forgot the moment her head hit the pillow.

ARRANCAR ILLUSTRATED PICTURE BOOK

Tia Harribell lay in the spa, getting a facial. Sung-sun and Milla Rose were busy greeting customers. Suddenly, Hinamori walks in. "Hello!" they chirp in chorus. "AH! Oh, it's you two. I would like a manicure, pedicure, and haircut." Pointing, they moved away to greet more Arrancar. Smiling, Hinamori walks that direction. A second later, she finds a sunset cream color. Thinking of Matsumoto, she says, "That bitch wouldn't even know how this was cute!"

In Soul Society, Matsumoto plucks a sunset cream, also, from the line. Thinking of Hinamori, she says, "That high-and-mighty asshole wouldn't ever look good in this!"

**So, do you think Momo will come back? Make sure to say, because she's either staying or leaving.**


End file.
